<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadweight by RainbowKandiKorn22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659843">Deadweight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKandiKorn22/pseuds/RainbowKandiKorn22'>RainbowKandiKorn22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Minor) Weight Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, really it's barely brought up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKandiKorn22/pseuds/RainbowKandiKorn22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dareth thinks about his actual impact on the Ninja's various exploits. Thankfully, he's not the only one with similar feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deadweight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell above the pawn shop’s door tinged softly as Dareth stepped in. The place had been vacant for years, and the creaky floors and layers of dust on the rafters made that abundantly clear.</p><p>Ronin, however, had been hard at work setting up shop. His shelves were already fully stocked, a cash register set up at a counter with a little bell beside it, and many signs instructing customers against shoplifting. Of course, the most obvious sign of his hard work would be him standing on a stool as he dusted the merchandise.</p><p>Dareth cleared his throat, guessing his boyfriend hadn’t heard him come in. Ronin looked over his shoulder, flashing a quick grin before stepping off the stool, setting the duster on the counter. </p><p>“Welcome back, babe,” Ronin said, giving what would have been a smarmy wink if he didn’t have one eye.</p><p>“H-hey! Don’t you have a ‘no flirting on the job’ policy?” said Dareth, his face immediately flaring up in a bright shade of scarlet.</p><p>“We did, but I’m overruling that policy for hunks.” He kissed Dareth quickly on the cheek. “So, what do you need? Did the heating crap out again?”</p><p>Dareth rolled his eyes; that was a dark day at the dojo. “Nah, my students just knocked over some of my trophies.” Ronin’s eyebrow raised. “... Okay, I bumped into the shelf again, and they all came crashing down.” He puffed out his chest. “So! The Grand Sensei Dareth will be needing some replacements.”</p><p>Ronin chuckled. “All right. Which ones work best? World championships? Nationals?”</p><p>“I’m, uh...actually gonna go for local championships now.”</p><p>“Oho, keeping it small? You’re the boss.” Ronin disappeared into the back room, and Dareth felt it was only right to follow him in. It was awkward just standing around by himself, anyway.</p><p>Ronin opened the enormous closet, stuffed to the brim with rows upon rows of bootleg trophies. Dareth had no idea how he managed to acquire this many, let alone where he got them all, but he was thankful nonetheless. It saved him the effort of publicly humiliating himself in an actual competition.</p><p>“Okay, let’s see... Ninjago City Karate Championships 2010... Aikido Competition of 2009... How are these sounding?”</p><p>Dareth laughed sheepishly. “You got anything... I dunno, more modest?”</p><p>Ronin straightened up, gazing at him in concern. “Modest? What do you mean?”</p><p>“C’mon, you know... Second or third place? Runner-up? Even just participation trophies?”</p><p>“Yeah, but... Those are really the ones you want?” Then, Ronin clapped his hands in realization. “Oh! You’re worried you can’t afford the big ones, huh?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that–“</p><p>Ronin patted his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry yourself over it. I’d give ‘em to you real cheap, anyway. Or...” He narrowed his eye, giving a foxlike grin. “...we could work out a fun payment so you technically get the trophies for free?”</p><p>The heat rose back to his face again, and Dareth stumbled backwards. “No, no! A-absolutely not!”</p><p>A snort of laughter was his response. “I’m kidding! Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t help myself. But really, I could give ‘em to you for free, if you wanted. No strings attached.”</p><p>“Really, it’s fine,” Dareth insisted, urging his flushing skin to return to normal. “The little trophies are better, anyway.”</p><p>“On what planet?”</p><p>“I mean better for <em>me</em>.” Dareth pulled over a short stool, sitting down. “It’s time I get realistic, you know? I’m never gonna make it into these big martial arts competitions, but I want to at least make myself look good. So, I’ve decided I’m gonna keep getting these trophies from you, but...ones that actually suit me.”</p><p>Ronin’s brow furrowed. He took his own seat across from him. “This really isn’t like you. Where’s your usual bravado? Your requests for bigger and better trophies to fit your potential?”</p><p>Dareth scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He was going to sound like a complete idiot, but telling Ronin would help him let everything out. “I followed the Ninja on a mission recently...”</p><p>“Oh boy.”</p><p>“...and it was one of their big stealth missions, right? I did everything I could to blend in with the woods. I even made sure to unleash the Snake to make my sneaking even better!” He sighed. “Then I stepped on a twig, which became stepping on another twig when I tried to backtrack. Suddenly I was surrounded by ten of the guys!”</p><p>“Oh right, they told me about that!” Ronin exclaimed. “I guess I forgot. They told me you beat them all back singlehandedly while calling for help!”</p><p>Dareth rolled his eyes. Of course they would cover for him like that. “No, I just freaked out and flailed around for a while...like usual. The next thing I know, they’re all on the ground, and the Ninja are running up asking how I got there!”</p><p>Ronin scoffed. “Come on, don’t sell yourself short, you still helped them out.”</p><p>“By accident! Which seems to be a pattern these days...” He slouched, laying his cheek in his hand. “It’s like I can only be useful by accident. Otherwise, I’m just the bumbling fat guy who weighs everyone down.” He huffed out a laugh at his own pun, but his heart still sank. Even saying it out loud was utterly pathetic. “I guess...I wanna be a hero like they are.”</p><p>“But you <em>are</em> a hero. You’re the Brown Ninja, remember? Y’know, Grand Sensei Dareth? Master of all animal styles?”</p><p>Dareth shook his head. “Right, because that means something. I don’t have any powers, and I have to buy fake martial arts trophies from you. I’m no sensei, or ninja... I’m a deadweight.”</p><p>Silence fell between them at that. Dareth kept his eyes to the floor, knowing that he would probably burst into tears if he made eye contact with Ronin, and that would only make him feel like more of a joke. He saw Ronin fold his hands together in his peripheral vision, and guessed he was also at a loss for words.</p><p>“So...how about those trophies, huh?” Dareth said, smiling weakly. “Let’s get those together, and we can forget this whole conversation happened.” Though Dareth stood up, Ronin merely looked up at him, his mouth a thin line. After a moment, a wry smile slowly crept onto his face.</p><p>“Tell me, babe, what’s so great about being a hero all the time?”</p><p>“...Huh?” Dareth frowned, his nose and forehead wrinkling in thought. “Isn’t it obvious? You get attention, people respect and love you, and you actually feel useful to people.”</p><p>Ronin snorted, standing up. “Okay. So you never get any time alone, people put you on a pedestal, and you have to keep doing what you’re doing otherwise you go back to being a nobody.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t sound so great to me.”</p><p>Dareth pursed his lips. “Then what are you saying?”</p><p>Ronin held his hands, smiling tenderly. “Is it really so important to be a hero all the time? I mean, I get in the Ninja’s way all the time and still come around, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“But–”</p><p>“Look at all the things they’ve had to deal with as the saviours of Ninjago. They constantly have targets on their backs, or they’re dealing with crazed fans chasing them down. Meanwhile, we’re just known as allies. Nobody depends on us, and that’s a good thing!” Ronin’s smarmy smirk returned, and he kissed Dareth’s hands. “So if you’re gonna be a deadweight, then at least bring me along.”</p><p>Dareth stared at him wide-eyed, and broke out into a grin. “I guess you have a point. Shouldn’t I still be a bit more realistic with my trophies, though?”</p><p>“Hell no! You help me keep this stuff moving.” He cupped Dareth’s cheek, nuzzling his nose. “Besides...you wouldn’t be <em>you</em> without the massive ego and trophies to match.”</p><p>This level of affection was so rare from Ronin, and Dareth was more than happy to accept it. He leaned into Ronin’s hand. “Okay, okay... I’ll take some World Championships and Nationals trophies. All first place, of course.”</p><p>“That’s my Dareth.” Ronin stepped away to the closet, pulling down as many definitely-not-fake-gold trophies as he could carry, setting them on a table to prepare them for engraving. “All righty, now that you’ve made me feel things, how about we go out for dinner and drinks tonight? My treat.”</p><p>Dareth laughed. “You’re not gonna conveniently forget your wallet again?”</p><p>“Of course not! You need this.” He grinned over his shoulder. “How do puffy potstickers sound?”</p><p>His face lit up at the mere mention of his favourite food. “It sounds perfect!”</p><p>“I thought it might,” Ronin said, wrapping him in a tight, comforting hug. He kissed Dareth’s ear. “...Grand Sensei.” He snickered at Dareth’s stiffened form, tossing his hair out of his eyes. “I’m gonna write that on your trophies, by the way. Along with ‘Ninjago’s biggest hunk’.”</p><p>“Wh-what?! No, don’t do that! How am I gonna explain that to my students?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why did this take me so long to write. Anyway, come get your food, Scruffshipping lovers</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>